


Hot Girl Bummer(1-10)

by WWilliam



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Teenagers, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWilliam/pseuds/WWilliam
Summary: (This is a fan fiction in Chinese,if you are interested in this work and willing to translate,I'm welcome.)*Calum Hood/Luke Hemmings(斜线有意义)*2015～2016 Cake 高中生Au*灵感来自blackbear的hot girl bummer*对于经历着寻找自我的叛逆时期的青少年们，一次充满暴力与性爱的高中生活未尝不是一个好选择。
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood, Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin





	Hot Girl Bummer(1-10)

1  
Luke上一秒看见Calum的拳头还离自己的脸半米远，下一秒就重重地撞在自己的鼻梁上，使他眼前一黑。  
鼻子里一阵闷热，他用手指蹭了蹭，指尖沾到了不少鼻血。鼻血流到他的嘴唇上，他毫不在意，用舌尖一舔，一阵恶心的铁锈味涌进他的嘴里。  
Luke毫不示弱，迎上前，抓住Calum的的领子，借着略微的身高优势把他拽起来，摔到地上。他刚想继续反击，但大脑一阵晕眩，让他跪了下去。Calum抓住他的肩膀，把他按在地上。  
“我他妈的恨你，Calum.”  
“是吗？”Calum俯下身，吻上Luke的嘴唇，紧揉了把他的裤裆，Luke没有忍住，轻叹出声，“你这不是又硬了吗？”  
“别碰我！”他一把甩开Calum抓住肩膀的手，捡起了一直被两个人晾在地上的手枪。  
他把枪指在Calum面前，因不适的姿势，手里的枪一直在发抖。Calum看着他，嗤之以鼻：  
“怎么了？想杀了我吗？”他轻轻往前迎，让枪杆直接抵在他的胸口。  
他们两个都明白的，Luke不敢按下扳机，即使他们已经打开了保险。Luke喘着气，咬紧的牙齿打颤，拇指按着扳机。他很害怕，他害怕手一打哆嗦，开枪杀了Calum，但他不敢放下枪，他不知道放下枪后Calum会做什么。  
Luke的鼻腔发烫，鼻血已经划过他的下巴，在他的T恤衫上滴下了两三个红色印记。

2  
不要拿按摩器去挑逗一个叛逆期的男生。  
Luke打开他的储物柜时，发现那个可爱的薄荷绿小盒正躺在他的课本之间。他拿出来，没有多想，就打开了盖子。  
虽然看起来像是个小巧的、白色的、类肤质材料的移动电源，或是跟性毫无相关的一些东西，但他还是立马反应过来了。他打了个颤，立马扣上盖子，把盒子扔进柜子里。  
他缓了一会，向四周打量。整个走廊没有人盯着他，也没有人发现他刚才拿着一个按摩器。  
他盯着那个小盒子，抿了抿嘴，把它拿出来，装进了背包里。虽然不知道是谁的，但手里多了个情趣玩具也蛮有意思，这样他和他的女朋友还能多一种性爱体验。虽然他没有女朋友。  
他把背包拉上拉链，关上柜门，突然听见身后有个声音：“嘿。”  
他回过头，是一个戴着眼镜，穿着条纹羊毛衫的金发男生。两个人同样都是金发，但Luke的头发微微往上翘着，面前的男生则打着卷。当Luke看着他时，他露出了亲切的微笑。  
“Ashton？”  
一个高三的阳光男孩。不单如此，他会打架子鼓，还会调酒，每次派对都会准备琳琅满目的酒水，是学校的中心。  
“明天晚上有一个高三学生专属的派对，就在街区那边的别墅，”Ashton掏出手机，打开一封邮件，上面显示着地址，“每个被邀请的人可以带一名不是高三学生的人一起来，我就想到了你。”  
“我？开玩笑吧。”  
“拜托，”他笑得眯起眼睛，“很多高三的女孩们都对你感兴趣，不是取笑你那种。现在女孩子都喜欢比自己小的男生诶，这叫什么，姐弟恋？”  
“我觉得不是，”Luke稍微抬起头，鼻子吸了吸气，“地址发给我。”

3  
这派对比他想得要可怕得多。烟、酒，还有学生们偷偷在手边传来传去的，装着白色东西的透明小袋子。男孩女孩拿着塑料杯、酒瓶在舞池接吻，烟味和香水味混杂在空气中，熏得Luke的鼻子发酸。  
Ashton在远处的吧台就看到了他。他把红色的酒水倒进沾了一圈盐、装饰着青柠的玻璃杯里，用毛巾擦了擦手，喊了一句：  
“Luke，这里！”  
Luke跨过人群，穿越了大半个房间才到了吧台。  
“你们看，”Ashton摆摆手，“这就是你们一直很感兴趣的小男孩，Luke，Luke Hemmings.”  
Luke从来没想过，那些穿着整洁、仪表端正的女生们到了晚上会打扮得如此花枝招展。她们都穿着齐胸的紧身短裙，画着可怕的深色眼影和口红。女孩们端着酒杯、翘着二郎腿，露出亮晶晶的高跟鞋，满脸笑意地向他抛着媚眼。  
然后他记不清发生了什么。他记得自己被那些女孩们灌了酒，从一开始的利口酒渐渐变成了浓烈的龙舌兰。她们一个个坐在Luke身上，和他接吻，吻他的脖子。他要是没记错的话，他好像还捏到了一个女孩的屁股。  
他现在只觉得自己的大脑昏沉，胃部一阵恶心。他冲向了一间厕所，有情侣在接吻。另一间，一群帮派穿着的人在抽烟、聊天。  
Luke打开了二楼的又一间厕所。有人，但只有一个人，正靠在打开的窗边，抽着烟。  
那个男人留着一头棕黑色的卷短发，有一种独特的亚洲人长相。当他转头看向Luke，低着头笑了笑：“需要用厕所吗？”  
Luke突然清醒了，现在他的脑子里只有一个想法——想吐。他冲到马桶前跪了下去，把头伸进马桶里，发出了他自己都没想象过的呕吐声。  
他抬起头，不自觉地咳了咳，旁边的男人跪下来，抚摸着他的背，一脸担忧：“没事吧？”  
“没事。就是喉咙疼。”  
“缓一缓就好了。来，吹点凉风。”

4  
面前的男人不知道有什么神奇的魔力，让他的大脑不再昏沉了。Luke靠在窗边，呼吸着窗外的新鲜空气和身旁的烟味。他朝窗外看了会，视线渐渐回到了棕发男人身上。  
Luke盯着他的左臂，纹着一个印第安人的头像和一个写着“Mali-Koa”的燕子图案。略微健过身的手臂纹着精致的纹身十分好看。  
“我锁骨下面还有两个纹身，要看看吗？”棕发男人把他的视线一眼看破，突然开口。  
“我不是这个意思…”  
棕发男人眯着眼睛看着他。他从口袋里拿出一包烟，抽出一支递给Luke：“Calum Hood，Calum Thomas Hood.”  
“Luke Hemmings.”Luke接下了烟，把它叼在嘴里。Calum咬着烟，翻着口袋，又去翻了翻厕所的置物架，嘴里轻骂了句：“妈的，打火机去哪了。”  
Luke刚想把烟放下，又听见Calum说：“你等一下。”  
他凑上前，把自己嘴里还冒着火星的烟嘴和Luke的烟碰在一起。火星沾染了烟，开始冒出些许烟雾。Luke不习惯地叼着烟嘴，吸了一口。  
“今天他们可玩得太疯了。”Calum看着窗外，几个喝醉了的男生女生勾肩搭背，说着笑着走在马路上。  
“是啊。真没想到都高中了，也会玩两个人在柜子里接吻的游戏。”  
“我还玩了呢，”Calum吸了口烟，吐出烟雾，“两次。”  
“和谁？”  
“那个高三的拉拉队队长，就是那个金色高马尾、穿着紫色短裙的。她喝醉了，好像把我误认成她的前男友了，还摸了我的裤裆。”  
“哈哈！”Luke笑着，烟雾从嘴里吐出来，“另一个是谁？”  
“篮球队的主力，那个喝了半瓶伏特加还没醉的帅哥，”Calum说着，把烟嘴捻在墙上，扔进垃圾桶，“你能想象吗，原来他是个同性恋。”  
“的确听说过他在同性恋酒吧玩过。”Luke眨眨眼。  
Calum不自觉地又拿出一根烟，但突然想起来打火机不见了的事。  
“给。”Luke低下头，用嘴里的烟点了Calum手里的。Calum愣了一下，浅浅地笑着。  
他没有抽烟，而是把烟捏在手里，渐渐靠近了Luke的身体。

5  
如果让未来的Luke去回想的话，那一切都很美妙。从脖子，到他敏感的胸部，腰部，甚至还有他的大腿内侧。亲吻、啃咬、用牙齿含在嘴里，柔软的触感和些许刺激的疼痛都让他一直兴奋着。  
Luke的衬衫已经解开得只剩下一个扣子，虽然他不明白留着最后一个有什么意义。他只能咬着自己的嘴唇，去迎合他，把自己的腰肢放进他的手掌间。他低下头看着，胸口和肋骨处已经被咬出了几个粉红色印记。  
他已经听不见外面的音乐声了。Calum锁上了门，让他安心享受这两个人的时光。Luke现在能听见的，只有他的亲吻声。  
Calum亲了亲他的眼睛，安慰着Luke快要挤出的泪水，又立刻回到了胸口，但手和嘴唇从来没有碰到他那硬得发胀的裤裆。  
“你试过吗？”Calum含着Luke的乳头，突然抬头说。  
“没有…”  
“没事，我可以帮你口。我还带了。”  
“带了什么？”  
“安全套，”他咽了口口水，“还有润滑剂。”  
“都听你的，”Luke亲着他的下颚线，一只手放在他的下体，轻轻按揉着，“快点…”  
他不应该如此洋洋得意的。他不应该。  
但是他爱上了这个。  
Calum的手掌和口腔包裹着他的阴茎，炙热的触感按摩着，一点点地把他推向高潮。Luke闭着眼睛、享受着Calum把他的阴茎吞入又吐出，点点的呜咽从他的嘴中露出来。  
那个点了却一点没抽的烟早已经被落在窗台，渐渐烧成了烟灰。Luke吟叫着，让精液射进了安全套里。Calum弯下身子，吻着Luke的嘴唇。温柔的触感由轻到重，带着香烟与薄荷糖的气味，融进Luke的口腔。  
“很高兴认识你。”  
“我也是。”

6  
Luke站在洗手池前，用毛巾擦了擦脸上的水珠，用手捋了捋头发。他看着镜子里，自己半裸的身子。  
粉色、红色和紫色。  
Luke伸出右手，抚摸着身上的这些颜色。他回忆着昨天晚上Calum的嘴唇，如何贴在自己身上，如何亲吻、啃咬着留下痕迹，如何让Luke舒服得抬起头，轻声叫着他的名字。  
他低下头，看着放在洗手台上的塑料小盒。他把它拿起来，打开，一个金属的环状物正躺在里面，是一个唇环。他把唇环拿了出来，凑到镜子前，看着他嘴唇左侧的小洞。他按着嘴唇，将唇环从小洞里穿了过去。  
他昨天没有戴。他害怕昨天喝太多，醉倒了以后就忘了摘。他想起他高潮后，Calum给他的那个，第一个在嘴唇上的吻。  
他用手指碰着自己的嘴唇。  
他们两个最后没有留下联系方式，他们只是再拥吻了一会，整理衣服然后一起走出了厕所。那时派对快到了尾声，Calum什么都没说便走到门外，坐上一辆黑色轿车，离开了。而Ashton正和他的朋友一起收拾吧台，叫着Luke的名字。  
但他知道Calum和他在同一所学校，还和他一样是高二的学生。但他们两个从来没说过“我在学校见过你”这样的话，他们没有展开更深的谈话，只是互相用烟点燃了对方的烟。  
但对于两个年轻的男孩来讲，就好比默许了对方进入自己。  
今天是周末，他们见不了面。  
Luke拿起了手机，打开推特，在搜索栏输入了“Calum Hood”。

6.5  
Luke做了个梦。  
他还在那间别墅的厕所里，全身赤裸着，双手被绑起来吊在天花板上。Calum站着进入了他，把他的大腿放在腰上，咬着他的脖颈。Luke闭着眼睛，叫着Calum，求着Calum的吻。  
Calum正拿着那个白色的按摩器，开着开关，摩擦着Luke的乳头。  
当他高潮的时候，Calum咬着他的唇环，轻轻念了一句：“很高兴认识你。”  
他还没有回应，就睁开了双眼。他掀起被子，盯着自己的裤裆。  
……他需要解决一下。

7  
找到Calum的账号很容易，但让Luke有些害怕该不该关注他。  
他的推特里更新的内容很多，无关大小的每日见闻、平时的絮絮叨叨、和朋友的郊游记录。他发的照片也很多，景色、朋友、还有别人拍的他或自己拍的他。  
Luke印象最深的是Calum貌似和朋友出去旅游的一张照片。Calum和几个男孩女孩坐在火车里，穿着简洁的黑色衬衫和短裤，戴着荧光绿边框的儿童款墨镜。他靠着窗子，手里握着一罐可乐，露出一排整齐的牙齿，傻傻地笑着。  
他像个太阳。Luke大脑里只能如此简单地描述。  
他有很多的朋友，并且每个人在他的推特里出现了不止一两次。他们每个人在照片里都笑得很开心，无论派对或者出游。他甚至认为Calum和这些朋友里的一些朋友做过爱。  
Luke不是Calum的朋友，应该不是。Luke划着手机屏幕，心情有些不悦。他们只是在一个派对上见了个面，让对方给自己撸了个管，Luke都没来得及分享他的中间名。  
Calum的推特账号是@CalumTHood，用户名是“The dumb Cal”。Luke的推特账号是@LukeHemm，如果关注Calum的话，肯定会把他认出来，如果他还记得Luke的话。但他点下来了“关注”按钮，还按下了铃铛按钮。  
他吓了一跳。Calum立刻回关了他。Calum绝对认出来了。他给Luke私信了消息：  
[抱歉那天我直接离开了！不过你竟然能找到我的推特账号，我很惊讶。]  
Luke笑笑，摆摆头，敲着屏幕：  
[那天很愉快。]他咬着嘴唇。  
[我很高兴你喜欢。你今天有时间吗？]  
他睁大了双眼。  
[拿点酒来，敲门时敲四下。305。]

8  
Luke看着门牌上的“305”，咽了口口水。  
他没想到Calum也住在学校宿舍。并且就住在他的楼下。他敲了四下门，就从门的另一边听到踱步而来的声音。  
“Luke！”熟悉的面容又出现在他眼前，莫名让他松了口气。Luke拎起组合装的啤酒：  
“所以，是想让我陪你喝酒？”  
“算是。”Calum带着他到他的卧室。卧室的桌子上摆着各种零食和点心。  
“老妈来了趟学校，顺便带了好多吃的，”他拿了两个塑料杯和半桶冰，“随便吃，挑自己喜欢的，我还可以叫个披萨。”  
Calum往杯子里放入冰块，倒上啤酒。两个人坐在床上，零食伴着酒一起吃下，漫无目的地聊着天。他们从学校里感兴趣的女孩聊到这市里最好的酒吧，还有化学老师布置的恶心的测试题。  
Luke心里很快活，不单单是膨化食品和黄油饼干这些糖分的愉悦，还有Calum.Calum的面容、Calum的声音、Calum时不时递给他的杏仁、Calum讲笑话时的笑声。他喝醉了，却一点也不感到恶心。  
过一会儿Calum把窗子打开，递给了Luke一支烟。这时还不到晚上，微风带着五月份的一丝温热将他们吐出的烟雾吹散，Luke微微眯着眼，看着宿舍外的景色：公路、车辆、棕榈树。  
“嘿。”Calum轻轻说了句。Luke回过头，烟雾突然吹到他脸上，让他咳了咳。  
“Calum！”Luke埋怨着，随之而来的是Calum的笑声。  
Luke叼着烟，推搡着Calum，抓着Calum的手，想把他按在床上。Calum力气可比Luke想象中的大，他轻松挣开Luke的手，右手抓到他的两个手腕，腾出左手来挠他痒痒。  
“Thomas！”Luke喊出了Calum的中间名，还因此稍微愣了一下。  
Calum笑得很可爱，就像Luke在推特上看到的照片一样。他突然把Luke的手松开，双手围着他的腰，把他抱在怀里：  
“Robert.”  
他有很多疑惑，为什么Calum要抱着他，为什么他知道自己的中间名。他闻到了Calum身上的啤酒味。他吸了吸气，把两只手拿出来抱着他的肩膀。  
“Thomas.”  
“你的唇环很好看。”  
“谢谢。”  
感觉真好。

9  
他们把酒倒进嘴里亲吻，给互相撸了次管，享受完后继续躺在床上。天色渐渐变暗，Calum起身，拿走Luke嘴里的烟，吻了下他的嘴唇：  
“你的手活不错。”  
Luke差点被这句话呛到。他回头看看Calum，不知怎么回应：“谢谢。”  
“和你待在一起很奇怪，就像…”他犹豫了一下，眨眨眼，“就像昨天，我们两个聊的并不多，但当时看着你的脸，我什么都想和你说，但刚想说时却又看见你吐出的烟雾，又什么都说不出口。”  
“你喜欢我？”Luke侧过身子，盯着他。  
Calum看着自己的脚趾头，沉默着，但眼里没有任何厌恶。两人之间安静得甚至有些尴尬，Luke刚想说什么，Calum立刻回过头：  
“今天在这住下吗？”  
“你的室友呢？”  
“他虽然占着宿舍，但每天都和女朋友住在一起。这是他自己说的。哪天我把他介绍给你，是个很有意思的宅男。”  
“嗯。”Luke抿着嘴微笑。  
“我去趟厕所。”Calum下床，顺便拿起了零食的包装，走出卧室。  
Luke在床上呆了一会，看着天花板上被绿色的绝缘胶带封上的烟雾警报器，装着精液的安全套还在垃圾桶里。青少年对于爱的直觉就是那么简单，他能感觉到Calum喜欢他，是超过对那些照片里的朋友的喜欢。  
“Luke，帮我拿卷厕纸。就在我房间的柜子里。”他听见Calum从厕所传来的声音。  
他立马坐起来，走到柜子前，翻动着里面的的东西。柜子有两扇门，他打开左边一扇，放着的都是Calum的衣服；打开另一扇，则是各种生活用品。他蹲下翻找着，从一个牛皮纸袋里找到了纸巾。当他刚想把纸袋放回去的时候，看到柜子的角落里有个东西。  
那是把枪。

10  
Luke从来没有拿过枪，甚至没有如此近距离地看见过一把枪。他知道他父亲有一把防身的猎枪，学校保安的腰上有时会别着一把手枪，除此之外就没有再看过了，沃尔玛的枪械柜台也只是不小心瞄到一眼，那里从来没有人。  
当他看见暗处的黑色金属块时，心里一跳，后脑勺一阵发凉。这时他听见Calum的快步声，Calum突然出现在卧室门口。他睁大眼睛，一脸慌张地看着他。  
他可能想起来这里有把枪。Luke咽了下口水，用自己平时平淡的表情，带着点关心，问他：  
“我找到纸了，你要用吗？”  
“厕所里的快用完了而已，”Calum也蹲下，接下卫生纸，严肃地盯着他，“你只找了这个，是吗？”  
“是啊，发生什么了？”Luke试图让自己的眼里只能看到冷静与茫然。他感觉自己有演戏的天赋，虽然他的手里已经分泌了许多汗水。  
“没事，”Calum站起来，挠了挠后脑勺，“你要回去拿一下换洗衣物吗？”  
“不，”Luke也站起来，抿了下嘴唇，走向门口，“我还是回去吧。”  
他现在只感到害怕。他不觉得一个学生在学校的宿舍里带手枪只是为了防身。他害怕哪一天Calum把他按在床上的时候会把枪抵在他头上，或者胸口，而不是脱掉他的裤子。  
“没关系的，你可以住下。”Calum跟在他身后。  
“我想起来有点事，以后有机会再说，抱歉。”Luke把房间的门打开。  
“Luke，”Calum突然抓住他的手。他靠在墙上，侧着头，脸上有些遗憾，但还余留着笑意，“明天化学课和我坐一起。”  
他一定摸到自己的手汗了。Luke看着他的脸，咽了下口水。他应该远离Calum.  
他也笑了笑，点了点头。  
“那，明天见？”  
“明天见。”  
Calum关上门的那一刻，Luke直接跪在了地上。看了看门上的“305”门牌，伸出自己的右手，张开大拇指和食指，弯起后面三个手指，张开嘴，伸平舌头，把食指放在舌头上，向上一抬。  
沾了口水的手指是冰凉的。

**Author's Note:**

> Everything hurts with love and violence.


End file.
